Bull-Spitt
Bull-Spitt is an Beast supervillain commonly seen around or within Rosso's Place. It is not known where the strange creature came from, or if he has a home of his own; he simply appeared at Rosso's Place one day and has been there ever since. Basic Information Name William "Wild Bill" Taurenz; has no recollection of this name, and therefore, no longer uses it. Age 25 Race Homo Mutandis (Mutated Human) Physical Traits Like his namesake, Bull-Spitt is quite large and heavy. He is very tall, measuring in at an astonishing 8'6" and weighs a hefty 439lbs. Much of the weight can be attributed to Bull's prodigious muscle mass, much of which is clearly visible as he wears almost no clothing. Two horns protrude from either side of his head, each measuring about 12 inches. Personality Years of bizarre experiments and brainwashing have left whatever personality Bull-Spitt might have had before in ruin. He has been reduced to a child-like state of near-constant confusion and fear. In this pitiful state of being, he is extremely quick to anger and prone to violent outbursts, tantrums that can easily leave entire city blocks in ruin given his incredible size and strength. Conversely, he is usually just as easy to calm down as he is to enrage; something as simple as a shiny object, a soothing melody or something tasty to eat can lull him into a state of such serene calmness that one might even think he was tame. Given his mental limitations, Bull really has no predisposition towards good or evil; he attacks those he perceives to have wronged him, and protects those who he believes to be friends. As he is very easily manipulated, this means he could switch sides at any given moment. He is almost entirely mute; he finds human speech too difficult to manage. When he does speak, it is rarely more than a barely distinguishable grunt expressing his sentiments on the matter at hand. One of his most distinctive traits is his monstrous appetite. Bull-Spitt will eat, quite literally, anything to satisfy his hunger, whether it be foodstuffs or otherwise. He seems to have a formidable digestive tract, as he has yet to become ill from the consumption of floor tiles, carpet, furniture and other objects. Origin Bull-Spitt has no recollection of his past, and because he seemed to come out of nowhere, very little is known about him. From what he shouts during violent rages and nightmares, it can be assumed that he was once a human, and was experimented upon until he became the bizarre bull creature he is today. Abilities *'Super Strength - '''Immensely powerful. The true limits of his strength have never been properly tested, but he has been seen to smash through buildings of stone, masonry and steel with very little effort, and has also been seen lifting objects many times his own weight with similar ease. *'Super Momentum - 'Once he begins charging forward (a move referred to as a "Bull Charge"), his momentum becomes so incredible that it is almost impossible to stop him through conventional means. Walls, energy shields and other kinds of barriers prove to be no obstacle. It is suspected that it may be possible to counter this Super Momentum using an equal amount of Super Strength. Whether or not a being strong enough to pull this feat off exists, however, has yet to be determined. Equipment *'Diamond Tipped Hooves/Horns - '''Hooves and horns are tipped with razor sharp, extremely hard diamond. The exact purpose of this enhancement is not expressely known, but it is presumebly to ensure that the points of Bull's horns never dull and his hooves never wear out.